Broken Without You
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: The day Cassie died everything changed 4 Andros. He ignores & fights wih his friends when they tell him her death was not his fault. Will they get through 2 him? Did Cassie really die? Did she feel the same way about him as he does her?
1. Nightmares

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nightmares**_

"CASSIE! NOOOOO!" yells Andros julting upright in his bed. He just woke up from having a nightmare about Cassie's death. He was horrified at how real the dream was, how it took him back to her death he saw it over and over agian. Seeing her in the building with him in the Hidden City looking for all the missing people. They were walking into a lab like room & without him even knowing Cassie saw a laser about to hit him (Andros). She said "ANDROS! LOOK OUT!" and pushed him out of the way and as soon as he pushed hm a force field went around her and she started disalving away he tried to grab her saying "CASSIE!" but it electricuted him an her when he touched her and it shot him back into a wall. The others come in just in time to see her fully disappear. She was gone. Astronama finally git rid of a ranger the PINK RANGER. The one Andros loved, buteven that wouldn't stop her from distroying Cassie right in front of Andros's eyes. Andros could shake te feeling of helplesness he couldn't stand seeing her die over and over agian. He broke down in tears falling back onto his bed he didn't know how or when but he was going to make Astronima pay for killing Cassie. He didn't care if Astronama was his sister she wasn't anymore not since she was turned back evil. She killed the one and only girl he ever loved and to make it even worse she did it right in front of him.

"Andros are you alright?" asked D.E.C.A. the Mega Ships super computer.

"I'M FINE!" yelled Andros still crying.

****************THE NEXT DAY*******************

"Andros?" asked Ashley knoking on the door to his room.

"Ashley wont you and everyone else just leave me alone?" asked Andros practikly yelling.

"No. Andros we wont. Can't you see were worried about you. You are locked up in your room 24/7. We ALL miss Cassie not just you I mean she was my best friend in the whole world. I miss her like crazy. But she wouldn't want us to mope around locked up in our rooms all day. She'd want us to keep fighting forgood continuing one our jobs and misson to protect the Earth from Astronima." said Ashley imediatly regreting saying the name Astronima.

"DON'T say that name. I hate her. She killed Cassie I loved her and I never got the chance to tell her she sacraficed herself to save me not knowing what would happen when she steped under that laser for me." yelled Andros crying all over agian his heart full of hert and pain with the absence of Cassie right their with him he knew that if she were here right now she would know how to cheer him up and if she were here he wouldn't need cheering up. he knew that if he could redo that day he would never have gone in that room and if he had he would have made sure Cassie didn't save him.

"Andros? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just tying to make you feel better I miss hanging around with you. You should come out and go get somthing to eat with us do some shoping and see a movie. And if not you should at least talk to us we are here if you need us at anytime even if we are sleeping you just wake us up we wont judge you no matter what you tell us. We just miss our Best Friend and want to help him heal." said Ashley feeling said cause she spoke the truth she really did miss talking to and hanging with Andros.

"No thanks. But I will talk to you if I need to. Thanks Ash your the best." said Andros.

"Your welcome. Well see ya." said Ashley.

"Bye." said Andros.


	2. Missing

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Missing**_

The next day Andros woke up with a start from having once again the nightmare about Cassie the pink space rangers death.

"When will the nightmares end!" he says to himself.

"Andros are you up yet?" asked Ashley on the otherside of Andros' door.

"Yah I'm up." says Andros getting up out of bed and heading to his bathroom to get dressed and ready for the oncoming day.

"Good! Well me and the others thought you might want to get out of the Mega Ship and go down to Earth to hang out and maybe see a movie?" said Ashley asking if he wanted to go.

Anros thought about it for a moment thinking of all the fun him, Cassie and the others had down on earth. Shopping, eating, hanging, talking, ad seeing movies were some of the thins they used to do as a group. But ever since the death of Cassie he didn't feel like doing much of anything like that; or anything at all for that matter, except stay in his room all day and cry oly coming out occionally to ge somthing to eat or do some test for the Mega Ship. He remembers the first few weeks after Cassie's death he didn't come out at all to eat or anything he just stayed in his room and cried all day. He was beging to think abot how he souldn't go cause he didn't deserve to have fun when he herd Ashley's voice in the backround saying "Andros? Andros? Whats wrong?" then feeling a hand on his sholder.

"Huh? What Ashley?" said Andros starteled.

"I said are you ok?" said Ashley worried.

"Oh! Yah I'm fine Ashley. So what were you saing about hanging on earth?" asked Andros trying to change the subject. He didn't want Ashley to worry about him she was already annoying him by how much sh worried about him.

"Oh right! I was wondering if you wanted to go down to earth and hang out. You know... like the good old days." said Ashley her voice fading at the last part of her sentence.

"What? How could you say that! It can and will NEVER be like the good od days with Cassie dead! Without her I feel empty like... Like a... a deep never ending ocean." says Andros runing from his room to the exit bay. He wanted to run away as far away from here as he could. He wanted to run away from his problems but most of all he wanted to run from his team.

"Andros Wait!" shouts Ashley running after him but she's to late he's gone.


	3. Complications

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**

**The song used in this chapter Is called Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee and belongs to them and their recored lables.**

**Enjoy! And Please Comment! Thanx.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Complications**_

Ashley ran down the hallway to the Exit Bay to see of she could catch Andros but when she got to the window of the Exit Bay she saw that he had already reached Earth.

Andros was walking down a side street of Angle Grove behind the Youth Center where he and Cassie as well as the others used to hang out at almost everyday after school and such. He missed Cassie so much."Why did she have to die?" askd Andros to himself. "Why was it her? She didn't deserve to die, she was so young. She was the most amazing, beautiful, strong, brave, indepenednt girl I've ever meet and now she's gone said Andros bowing his head to cry as he sat down on a bench at Angle Grove City Park.

_**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph not knowin serves me well**_

"Andros?" asked T.J. walking up to Andros sitting down next to him on the park bench.

Andros looked up surprised to see T..J. siting next to him and very quicky wipes his tears away before T.J. could see.

"Andros dude you dont hae to hide that your cring from me. I miss Cassie to maybe not more than you but I do. I get what your feeling and I know how you felt about Cassie. So I would imagine her death would effect you I just didn;t think it would effect you this much." said T.J. trying to comfert his friend.

"What are you doing here I thought I left you guys on the Mega Ship?" said Andros suprised.

"You can' get rid of us that easily Andros. Besides were here to see a movie about us the Power Rangers called Power Rangers vs. King Mondo you know about Ashley, Carlos, Justin, Me...and Cassie as the Turbo Rangers." said T.J.

"Well how did you find me? And where are the others?" asked Andros.

"Well the others are geting some food before the movie in 30 mins. and I just wanted to take a quick walk. And bro not everyone has hair like you. So I'd know it's you without seeing your face." said T.J. lauging just as Andros had. He knew he had uniqe hair esspecaly since it was his natural hair color. Many people thought it wa wierd but not his friends they all thought his hair was cool.

"So you wanna go catch that movie er what?'' asked T.J.

"I'll think about it. Thanks T.J. you've always been a good friend to me and the others." said Andros to his friend.

"Thanks Andros. Well I'd better get back to the others see you later dude." said T.J. getting up from the bench heading back to the mall square.

"No thank you. Bye Teej." said Andros waving goodbye to his friend.

Andros got up and decited to o for a walk round the park and the mall square to help clear his mind. His head was aching from all of the endless questions abou mny things but mostly Cassie. "Why did she have to die? She had so much she wanted to do in her life. She was loving, careing and compashoniate towards others. She was always their to comfert anyone who needed it wethier she new them or not or even if they were mean she was never one to hold a gruge or blame others for anything no matter what it was or who's fault it was. " he thougt. Maybe that why he liked her som much she was beautiful inside and out. His head was swimmimg with anger, regret, guilt, pain, saddness he felt incomplete without Cassie in his life. But his heart and his soul were hurting the most he was completely crushed an broken without Cassie. If it haddn't have been for him beein careless and not paying attention to his surroundings Cassie and him would both be alive together.

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I dont feel right when your gone away**_

_**Your gone away... You dont feel me here anymore**_

_**The worst is over now and we can breath agian**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal that pain away**_

_**There's s much let to learn, and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Andros felt better after some time of walking so he could cool down. He thought he would go join his friends at the movies, he figured he'd probably only missed like 5 mins. So he would try to get there before the previews ended. He started runnig for the square but halfway there he was attacked by some of Astronima's quanatrons and a monster.

"Hello Red Ranger. Out alone I see to bad looks like I'll just have to settle with you." said the monster.

"Oh so your a friend of Astronima I see? So you wont mnd giving her a messege for me then? Tell her that she is going to pay for what she did to Cassie! LET'S ROCKET!" shouted Andros pressing 3-3-5-EJ on his morpher morphing him into the Red Space Ranger. And then the monster charges at Andros.

_**Cause I'm broken, when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong engouh**_

_**Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right, when your gone away**_

*******I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will try to get the next one up soon even i'm excited to see what is going t happen next but we'll see stay tuned and as always Comment and Subsribe!***** **

**Thanx!**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertanment.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

Andros see's the attack coming and jumps aside, and slashes the monster before he had the chance to hit him with his long jagged claws. The monster fell on his stomach crying out in pain but got up in an instint try to ram down Andros with his claws but agian Andros did the same thing taking the monster by surprise.

"Hey thats not fair! You cant do that!" said the monster charging agian but thos time relesing his claws from his fingers. They flew forward and hit Andros square in the stomach, causeing him to grunt and colaps to the ground in a faint. The monster laughs madly while walking up to Andros only to be tripped by Andros who was pretending to be hurt and faint.

"Well when you are friends with Astronima and you attack me life isent fair. Its fair game esspecially since you attacked me." said Andros charging at the monster.

He hits the monster but the monster dosnt quit he gets back up and charges yet agian only this time giving Andros a good wack to the stomach sending him flying into a near by building the collapsing to the ground. Once Andros got up he decided he played nicely long enough and shouts "Thats it ! Im done playing nice. MEGA BATTLE ACTIVATE!" and his mega battle morpher appears on his right wrist.

"Now, Now you dont want ot do that!" said the monster evily.

"And why NOT!" yelled Andros back at the monster angrily.

"Cause I have somthing you want! Something you need! Well SOMEONE I mean. You lost someone close to you not to long ago No?" asked the monster.

Andros thought of the one and only person who was lost ever to him well NOT including his sister. NO NOT SISTER! Astronima. He remembered Cassie the one person who always made him laugh, who was always caring and understanding, who always brightend his day when he saw her. Her smile was the one thing that would always make him feel good on a bad day. She was the most amazing person he had ever known and now she was gone because of Astronima NO Him.

"Well?" said the monster breaking Andros from his thoughts.

"Yah, SO?" asked Andros.

"Well I have some information regarding her, and he whereabouts." said the monster.

"NO your lying I know where Cassie is! And shes dead thanks to your Queen Astronima... No Me." said Andros sadly.

"Ha Ha. Well that just goes to prove what you know! No she's not dead she alive but just barely. She's being held prisoner on the Dark Fortress shes not being fed or given water. HA. She's getting weaker and weaker every minuate, and soon my my Very Soon she WILL be no more. HAHAHAHA!" said the monster.

Andros thought for a few minutes could he be telling the truth? Or lying so I can spare him? Eather way Cassie is Involved if their is even the slightest chance of her being alive then I'll take my chances.

"NO! How could you? You let Cassie go or I swear I'll Kill you right here and NOW!" yells Andros getting angryer by the second.

"Now Now Now. You are in no position to be making threats at me I could just as easily kill your beloved Cassie without a second thought. And the state that she is in now just one small hit would kill her instantly. I dont know why Astronima keeps her she's just going to die. I give her about a week or maybe even two but three weeks is out of the question her best would probably be 1 1/2 weeks left to live." said the monster getting really excited thinking of ways he could speed up the prosses to torcher the Red Ranger Andros.

"No! Please dont... Dont hurt her! I Lo..." said Andros stopping before he said to much to give the monster any ideas on how to torcher him even further.

"So you have feelings for this Cassie Huh? Well if I stand corrected I'd say you were about to say you Love her. Well I'll give you a small chance to win her back. Not that if you do you could save her in time. She's to week I'm not even sure forcing food or water down her throut would save her. But no matter in two days at noon meet me on the planet Ireion in the Stallia Galaxy. There we will have a One on One battle no one else. If you bring anyone else I will kill Cassie right before your eyes. I want her there to see me destroy you even though she cant keep her eyes open for 5 seconds she might still be able to her it. HAHAHA see you Red Ranger in TWO DAYS!" and with that the monster was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Andros colapsing to the ground. "I wont fail you twice Cassie I will NOT let them hurt you. I promise I Will get you out of there if it is the last thing I do."

**So what did you guys think? Good? I hope so I wasnt sure if I sould have her found out ot not be dead this early in the story esspecily since My Trailer for this story *NOT ON YOUTUBE* has him find out by accident seeing her. Not a monster telling him but I kept most things. If you want to see my trailer send me your emial and I will send it to you as fast as I can. Thanx!**


	5. One on One: Cassie's Fate

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertanment.**

* * *

><p><em>(Note this preview of all chapters and are NOT the full chapters)<em>

_Preveiously on Broken Without You:_

_"CASSIE! NOOOOO!" yells Andros julting upright in his bed. He just woke up from having a nightmare about Cassie's death. He was horrified at how real the dream was, how it took him back to her death he saw it over and over agian. Seeing her in the building with him in the Hidden City looking for all the missing people. They were walking into a lab like room & without him even knowing Cassie saw a laser about to hit him (Andros). She said "ANDROS! LOOK OUT!" and pushed him out of the way and as soon as he pushed hm a force field went around her and she started disalving away he tried to grab her saying "CASSIE!" but it electricuted him an her when he touched her and it shot him back into a wall. The others come in just in time to see her fully disappear. She was gone. Astronama finally git rid of a ranger the PINK RANGER. The one Andros loved, buteven that wouldn't stop her from distroying Cassie right in front of Andros's eyes. Andros could shake te feeling of helplesness he couldn't stand seeing her die over and over agian. He broke down in tears falling back onto his bed he didn't know how or when but he was going to make Astronima pay for killing Cassie. He didn't care if Astronama was his sister she wasn't anymore not since she was turned back evil. She killed the one and only girl he ever loved and to make it even worse she did it right in front of him._

_******* The Next Day *********_

_"We ALL miss Cassie not just you I mean she was my best friend in the whole world. I miss her like crazy. But she wouldn't want us to mope around locked up in our rooms all day. She'd want us to keep fighting forgood continuing one our jobs and misson to protect the Earth from Astronima." said Ashley imediatly regreting saying the name Astronima._

_"DON'T say that name. I hate her. She killed Cassie I loved her and I never got the chance to tell her she sacraficed herself to save me not knowing what would happen when she steped under that laser for me." yelled Andros crying all over agian his heart full of hert and pain with the absence of Cassie right their with him he knew that if she were here right now she would know how to cheer him up and if she were here he wouldn't need cheering up. he knew that if he could redo that day he would never have gone in that room and if he had he would have made sure Cassie didn't save him._

_******* The Next Day *********_

_"Good! Well me and the others thought you might want to get out of the Mega Ship and go down to Earth to hang out and maybe see a movie?" said Ashley asking if he wanted to go._

_Anros thought about it for a moment thinking of all the fun him, Cassie and the others had down on earth. Shopping, eating, hanging, talking, ad seeing movies were some of the thins they used to do as a group. But ever since the death of Cassie he didn't feel like doing much of anything like that; or anything at all for that matter, except stay in his room all day and cry oly coming out occionally to ge somthing to eat or do some test for the Mega Ship. He remembers the first few weeks after Cassie's death he didn't come out at all to eat or anything he just stayed in his room and cried all day. He was beging to think abot how he souldn't go cause he didn't deserve to have fun when he herd Ashley's voice in the backround saying "Andros? Andros? Whats wrong?" then feeling a hand on his sholder._

_"Huh? What Ashley?" said Andros starteled._

_"I said are you ok?" said Ashley worried._

_"Oh! Yah I'm fine Ashley. So what were you saing about hanging on earth?" asked Andros trying to change the subject. He didn't want Ashley to worry about him she was already annoying him by how much sh worried about him._

_"Oh right! I was wondering if you wanted to go down to earth and hang out. You know... like the good old days." said Ashley her voice fading at the last part of her sentence._

_"What? How could you say that! It can and will NEVER be like the good od days with Cassie dead! Without her I feel empty like... Like a... a deep never ending ocean." says Andros runing from his room to the exit bay. He wanted to run away as far away from here as he could. He wanted to run away from his problems but most of all he wanted to run from his team._

_"Andros Wait!" shouts Ashley running after him but she's to late he's gone._

* * *

><p><em>"Andros dude you dont hae to hide that your cring from me. I miss Cassie to maybe not more than you but I do. I get what your feeling and I know how you felt about Cassie. So I would imagine her death would effect you I just didn;t think it would effect you this much." said T.J. trying to comfert his friend.<em>

_"What are you doing here I thought I left you guys on the Mega Ship?" said Andros suprised._

_"You can' get rid of us that easily Andros. Besides were here to see a movie about us the Power Rangers called Power Rangers vs. King Mondo you know about Ashley, Carlos, Justin, Me...and Cassie as the Turbo Rangers." said T.J._

_Andros felt better after some time of walking so he could co__ol__ down. He thought he would go join his friends at the movies, he figured he'd probably only missed like 5 mins. So he would try to get there before the previews ended. He started runnig for the square but halfway there he was attacked by some of Astronima's quanatrons and a monster._

_"Hello Red Ranger. Out alone I see to bad looks like I'll just have to settle with you." said the monster._

_"Oh so your a friend of Astronima I see? So you wont mnd giving her a messege for me then? Tell her that she is going to pay for what she did to Cassie! LET'S ROCKET!" shouted Andros pressing 3-3-5-EJ on his morpher morphing him into the Red Space Ranger. And then the monster charges at Andros._

_He hits the monster but the monster dosnt quit he gets back up and charges yet agian only this time giving Andros a good wack to the stomach sending him flying into a near by building the collapsing to the ground. Once Andros got up he decided he played nicely long enough and shouts "Thats it ! Im done playing nice. MEGA BATTLE ACTIVATE!" and his mega battle morpher appears on his right wrist._

_"Now, Now you dont want ot do that!" said the monster evily._

_"And why NOT!" yelled Andros back at the monster angrily._

_"Cause I have somthing you want! Something you need! Well SOMEONE I mean. You lost someone close to you not to long ago No?" asked the monster._

_Andros thought of the one and only person who was lost ever to him well NOT including his sister. NO NOT SISTER! Astronima. He remembered Cassie the one person who always made him laugh, who was always caring and understanding, who always brightend his day when he saw her. Her smile was the one thing that would always make him feel good on a bad day. She was the most amazing person he had ever known and now she was gone because of Astronima NO Him._

_"Well?" said the monster breaking Andros from his thoughts._

_"Yah, SO?" asked Andros._

_"Well I have some information regarding her, and he whereabouts." said the monster._

_"NO your lying I know where Cassie is! And shes dead thanks to your Queen Astronima... No Me." said Andros sadly._

_"Ha Ha. Well that just goes to prove what you know! No she's not dead she alive but just barely. She's being held prisoner on the Dark Fortress shes not being fed or given water. HA. She's getting weaker and weaker every minuate, and soon my my Very Soon she WILL be no more. HAHAHAHA!" said the monster._

_Andros thought for a few minutes could he be telling the truth? Or lying so I can spare him? Eather way Cassie is Involved if their is even the slightest chance of her being alive then I'll take my chances._

_"NO! How could you? You let Cassie go or I swear I'll Kill you right here and NOW!" yells Andros getting angryer by the second._

_"Now Now Now. You are in no position to be making threats at me I could just as easily kill your beloved Cassie without a second thought. And the state that she is in now just one small hit would kill her instantly. I dont know why Astronima keeps her she's just going to die. I give her about a week or maybe even two but three weeks is out of the question her best would probably be 1 1/2 weeks left to live." said the monster getting really excited thinking of ways he could speed up the prosses to torcher the Red Ranger Andros._

_"No! Please dont... Dont hurt her! I Lo..." said Andros stopping before he said to much to give the monster any ideas on how to torcher him even further._

_"So you have feelings for this Cassie Huh? Well if I stand corrected I'd say you were about to say you Love her. Well I'll give you a small chance to win her back. Not that if you do you could save her in time. She's to week I'm not even sure forcing food or water down her throut would save her. But no matter in two days at noon meet me on the planet Ireion in the Stallia Galaxy. There we will have a One on One battle no one else. If you bring anyone else I will kill Cassie right before your eyes. I want her there to see me destroy you even though she cant keep her eyes open for 5 seconds she might still be able to her it. HAHAHA see you Red Ranger in TWO DAYS!" and with that the monster was gone._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Andros colapsing to the ground. "I wont fail you twice Cassie I will NOT let them hurt you. I promise I Will get you out of there if it is the last thing I do."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**One on One: Cassie's Fate**_

*********** 2 days after the attack************

"I thought she was dead." said Andros in the Dark room with his friends.

TJ walks up behind him and says, "We all did Andros!"

"Andros are you sure you want to do this?" asked Zhane worriedly. "I mean we have to save her yes, but why don't I fight the monster and bring back Cassie."

"NO! I will do it. I want to be the one to save her I mean am the one that got her killed or almost killed." said Andros feeling guilty.

"Ok then. D.E.C.A. when will we be over the planet Ireion?" asked Zhane to the ships Super Computer.

"In just about 15 minutes." said D.E.C.A.

"Thank you D.E.C.A." said Zhane looking back at his friend nervously.

"Zhane i'll be fine." said Andros trying to confert his friend.

Zhane looks into his friends eyes and sees Andros' uncertenty about what he had just said but just ignored it thinkin it will only distract him in battle knowing that his friend new.

"Ok," he finally said. "Just be carefull. And for heavens sake bring Cassie back ALIIVE!"

"I will." promised Andros he knew he would bring Cassie back or somehow get her back to the ship if something had happendto him.

"We are now over the planet Ireion." said D.E.C.A.

"Thanks D.E.C.A. Well i'll see you guys in a few hours." said Andros looking back at his friends as he began to leave the ship threw the Exit Bay.

"Andros Wait!" yelled Ashley running up to him before he could leave.

Andros turned to see Ashley rushing up to him in his arms crying and saying "Andros Im so sorry for getting you all upset! Trying to pry in your buisness but I was just trying to help cause I love you! Your like my brother he brother I never had and It pains me to see you hurting tha I acctually hurt to. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. Please forgive me!" she begged crying into his shoulder. He was shocked he hadn't known and he felt bad cause he yelled at her for trying to help and comfert him.

"Ashley." he finally said. "It's OK! Really I was the one beining a jerk. You are only trying to help and I thank you for that. Im the one who sould be apoligysing..."

Ashely stepped back wipping her tears as she did she felt better she looked into his eyes as he continued.

"I also love you like a sister your on of my closest friends. I admit I did have a crush on you but that changed. I found that their was just something about her and we have so much in commen. She amazing and beautiful inside and out. Im sorry I wish I could say differently but that is just how it is. But I do love you and I always will." he said lookig away.

"I understand how you feel I had that happen to me as well loed one guy one minute the another the next. To be honest I'm happy for you and Cassie. She has had a lot of heartbreak over the Phantom Ranger and I'm glad I saw she was happy the last month I saw her a month ago. You make her happy and forget her problems a she does for you. Now go save Cassie!" said Ashley approvingly.

"Thanks Ash." he said Exiting the ship.

*********** A few minutes later on Ireion ***********

"So I see you've desided to come and fight." said the monster as Andros jumped to the ground from his Galaxy Glider.

"Of course I came. Now were is SHE!" yelled Andros at the monster.

"Calm down Ranger she's here as promised." said the monster looking to the far right. And sure enough there was Cassie unconsious in the dirt chaned to a pole forced in a sitting position outside the rink.

Andros got mad at this site. How could anyone do this to a weak inoccent person esspecially Cassie?

"Do you want to fight or not?" asked the monster looking at Andros.

"Of course I want to fight!" said Andros charging at the monster with his sword. The monster was quick to act and jumped out of the way but as he did so Andros slashed the monster in the stomach. The monster yellped in pain at the unsuspected counter attack.

The monster tried to grab Andros and throw him across the rink but Andros kicked the monster in the head. Suddely Andros heard Cassie grown he looked over to see her eyes open but just barely and yelled "CASSIE!" and tried to run to her but the monster grabed him and threw him to the ground ad stepped on his chest. As Andros tried to gasp for breath the monster shot a glance at Cassie thinking he could just destroy her for fun to hurt Andros.

Andros saw this and grabed the monster did a spin on the ground and kicked the monster foot which made it fall to the ground.

"Hey!" yelled the monster. "NOT fair!"

"It's never fair in war. All's fair in love and War." he said cockaliy.

The monster glared at him he saw the pink ranger move from the corner of his eye, and got an evil thought. As soon as Andros attacked next he would run and grab the girl. He would treaten to kill her if he made another move on him.

So as Andros got ready to attack yet agin the monster ran for Cassie, but Andros saw him and him being thinner and smaller and faster than the monster he stood in the way of the monster before he could even leave the rink to get Cassie. The monster growled and tried to minouver around Andros but Andros stood in front of him yet again. Then Andros kicked him back farther into the rink as far away from Cassie as he could. The monster landed with a thud and grunted in pain. Andros smiled happiely at his, knowing the fight was nearing its end and HE was winning.

Just then he heard a scream it was Cassie. The monster had somehow maneged to send a poison dart (his fingernails) into Cassie's chest. He saw she was in pain and heard the monster laughing happiely at her pain. Andros lost it seeing Cassie in pain and being poisoned when she was already dying. while also hearing the monste laughing at her enjoying and absorbing the sight and screams coming form her. He saw Cassie was growig weaker and weaker each second and noticed her screams were getting softer and shorter, she was slowly and painfully dying. He grabed his weapon and charged it to full power and charged at the monster while he was watching Cassie and stabed him in the chest. He backed away and heard the monster explode he waited one minute waiting to see if it would grow but it didn't si he ran to Cassie and examend her wounds. Cassie was unconsious agian by the time monster went down.

He scopped her up in his arms after he released her from the chains holding her too the post and called his Galaxy Glider and hopped on with Cassie in his arms.A moment later he was unmorphed on the ship Cassie still in his arms. He quickly ran her to the Emergency Bay were everyone was already waiting to help Cassie. He set her down on the medical table and asked if there was anything he could do but there was nothing he could do except watch as his girlfriend his true love fight for her life and struggle with everyone while still unconsoius. She was still in pain and the poison was still in her.

Finally Alpha said "Andros get an cedative to help Cassie calm down and wont feel the pain. Also I think we have a wide range of poison antidots we sould take a sample of Cassie's blood and let D.E.C.A. test it to see if we have the right one and how much we sould give her."

Andros ran to the cabent and got the Cedative and also a needle to draw the blood. He ran back to Alpha and gave him the medican and needle. Quickly Alhpa put the Cedative into Cassie's IV and drew her blood he gave it to Carlos who ran it to the lab where D.E.C.A. would prossec it. She found out that they did have the antidote and 1 miligram of it would cure her. But just the poison the other stuff would need to be handled differently. Andros ran and got the antidote and gave it to Alpha who administered it into Cassie's IV. She would be fine now for the most part.

She would need a cast on her left arm and right leg. She broke three ribs and spraned her left foot. Her right hand was swollen and bruised from the conditions on Astronima's ship. She would need to eat and drink a whole lot when she wakes up but until then she is feed by the IV. Andros stayed by her side the rest of the night and new he would be there for a LONG time. But would be there for as long as it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this chapter taking so long but I hope it was worth the wait. I hope to her from you guys. I love reading the comments I get. Also please go for my new and first ever Power Rangers Couples contest you have to read the rules its not the kind of couples you think. Well bye.<strong>


	6. Cassie's Recovery

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertanment.**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Cassie's Recovery_**

Andros is sleeping in the chair next to Cassies' bed with his head resting on the bed next to her hand while still holding it. Alpha comes in quietly as to not wake Andros from hie deams. He new that he was probably happier in his dreams than the real world at this moment. He knew Andros need to sleep seeing as he hadn't gotten much since her dissaperenc when he thought she was dead. Alpha walks to her IV and checks its content. It was still pretty full so he decided to start some test to see how the treatment was going. He checked everything she seemed to be inproving, but just barely. He descided to leave so Andros could be alone with Cassie.

A few hours later Andros wakes up to Cassie sturring in her sleep he runs to the moniters to see what was wrong, he didn't see anything. So he went back to her side and sat down in the chair. At that moment Ashley comes in with a plate of food for Andros.

"Hey Andros you Hungry? I brougt you some breakfest." said Ashley walking in and handing the food to Andros who took it kindly.

"Yah. Thanks Ashley." he said.

"Your welcome Andros. I know your worried about Cassie and knew you wouldnt leave to get even breakfest. So I brought it to you so you wouldnt starve." she said.

"Well that was nice. Thanks! Do you want to stay to? I mean shes your best friend I know your worried about her to." he asked.

"Sure. Why Not!" she said going to his side to sit in the chair next to his.

Andros started eating his breakfest while they talked about Cassie and many other things. After Andros had finished Ashley left with his try and Andros descided to go take a quick shower and clean up a bit. He still need to do his part around the ship.

After his shower he headed to the bridge there he meet his friends.

"Hey what ar eyou doing here souldnt you be with Cassie?" aske TJ.

"No. I still need to do work around here even though Cassie is sick , I am the leader." he said

"Well dont worry about it Andros we got it. Go be with Cassie if you wnat we dont mind. Right guys?" asked Carlos looking at his friends. Ashley and TJ nodded their heads.

"I know you dont but I still have a job to do." said Andros.

Ashley said, "Dont worry about it. Ok just remember Cassie needs you!"

"Yah I know. I'm just gonna run a quick test real quick then I'll go back." he said running to the controls. His friends let him be and to run his test.

"OK finished. I'm going back now." said Andros to his friends a few minutes later. They nod as he leaves the bridge tward the Medical Bay.

********MEANWHILE IN THE MEDICAL BAY!********

Cassie wakes up with a start she had just dreamed of Andros being killed by a monster (the monster he fought to get her back). That dream upset her quite a bit but not as much as finding herself in the medical bay. Why was she here? Was she dead? Where was everyone? Oh Yah!

"Hello?" Cassie called hopeing one of her fellow rangers would hear. No one answerd her so she just got up and as she did fell. She cough herself by grabing the edge of the bed. She staided herself and walked into the hallway.

********MEANWHILE*********

Andros is walking around the corner and see's Cassie walking up the hall.

"Cassie your up! What are you doing?" he askes running up to her.

"Yah I'm up. I was just looking for you guys. Where were you?" she asked.

"I was at the bridge. Come on I'll take you back to the medical bay and call Alpha to quickly run a test of you." he said picking her up like a bride and takes her to the medical bay.

A few minutes later Alpha was there.

"Alpha can you run a test on Cassie?" he asked.

"Sure thing Andros." he said walking to the moniter.

A few minutes later Alpha had completed the test and said, "Well she is recovering. She is well enough to eat. But not quite ready to fight and train." he said.

"Thats fine. Thanks Alpha." he said as Alpha left.

"Well how about lunch?" he asked her.

"Sure! I'm Starved!" she said laughing.


	7. Cassie and Andros Talk

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Cassie and Andros Talk**_

"So what would you like?" asked Andros to his girlfriend Cassie.

"Well I don't know. How about a burger and some fries?" asked Cassie.

"Anything for you, besides that sounds great!" he said leading her to the Sinthatron.

The Sinthatron was located in the exit bay where they also eat. Andros helped her onto her stool and activated it so that it would make the food they wanted. A minute later Andros had the food on the table along with two sodas. He sat down next to Cassie and smiled.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"Nothing I'm just glad you're ok and recovering." he said holding her hand.

"Yah me to." she said "Well how about we eat?"

"Sure." he said.

They picked up there burgers and began eating. Andros was glad to see that she was eating. The pink ranger was very skinny before she was kidnapped (assumed dead) but now she was a stick her clothes were too big for her. Astronima had really starved her the whole month she was a prisoner on her ship. He was even angrier now than ever, and his face was turning a deep red color to match his ranger suit.

"Andros? Andros?" asked Cassie. "Andros! Are you OK?"

"Huh? What?" asked Andros snapping away from his thoughts.

"I said 'are you OK?'" asked Cassie again. She was beginning to worry.

Andros saw the look on her face and said "Oh yah! I'm fine really."

She wasn't too convinced and Andros saw so he said "OK. I was just thinking about _her….!_" coldly.

She asked confused "Who?"

"_Astronima!"_ he said beginning to shout. "I hate _HER!_"

"Andros! Calm down, your beginning to scare me! Stop it!" she said getting up from her seat to go to him. But the screaming and yelling had taken so much from her she collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"CASSIE!" yelled Andros as he tried to catch her but he was to late she had hit the ground. He ran to her side and picked her head off the ground and shook her saying "Cassie! CASSIE! Can you hear me?"

She didn't respond he picked her up and ran her to the medical bay while thinking _"This is all MY fault! I should have listened to her. I should have stopped when she said to. Now just look at what I'VE done!"_

By that time his friends had joined him running to the medical bay. D.E.C.A. had called them and said Cassie was hurt and that she had fainted when she collapsed to the ground in the Exit Bay. Also saying that Andros was rushing her to the Medical Bay.

They ran when they heard the news. Zhane rushed to Andros' side and asked "What happened!"

Andros laid Cassie down on the Medical Bed and looked at his friends ashamed and told them what happened. "I was yelling on and on about Astronima saying that I hate her. Cassie yelled at me saying 'Andros! Calm down, your beginning to scare me! Stop it!' and got up to come to me and collapsed to the ground and fainted."

His friends were looking at him in disbelief and Andros said "God! This is all my fault I should have listened to her and shut up. Why didn't I see that I was scaring her? Why did I let her get up? Why was I yelling at all?"

"Andros?" asked a soft familiar voice Andros turned around and saw Cassie looking up at him.

"Cassie!" he said rushing to sit down in the chair by the bed. "You're OK! I am soooo sorry about this. Please forgive me? I didn't mean to…."

Cassie stopped him mid-sentence by putting a finger to his lips and going "Shhhh! It's OK. You didn't do this I was just a little overwhelmed that's all. You were just scaring me at how you were talking. Astronima is your sister. You CAN'T hate her."

"Yes I can, and I DO! Look at what she did to you." he said looking away. "She is NO sister of mine."

"Andros look at me. LOOK AT ME!" she said and he turned to her. "That is NOT really her she is being controlled by Dark Specter. She is NOT the doing this. And YOU of all people should know that you and Zhane saw that and I did to when I was on her ship. You love her. She is still the same old Karone but doesn't know it because of that wire that is connected to her brain controlling EVERY thought and move of hers. She cannot control what she does. I forgive her because it wasn't Karone torturing me it was Astronima. We WILL get her (Karone) back Andros I promise you."

Andros looked at her in disbelief she was right how could he not have seen that before? Why did Cassie have to tell him for him to notice. He wasn't mad at his sister he was mad at Astronima not Karone. There is a huge difference between the too.

"Your right Cassie! You are soooo right! Thank you for helping me notice that. We WILL get my sister back if it is the last thing I do!" he said looking at her.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Cassie didn't like the 'If it is the last thing I do!' part she loved him she didn't want to be away from him anymore. She had missed him so much but she loved him so she nodded as well and forced a FAKE smile onto her lips.

He saw this and said "Not that it will be the last thing I do. I will be careful I don't ever want to leave you again or leave you vulnerable to anything I love you Cassie." he smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

When they pulled away she said "I love you too Andros."


	8. New Best Friend

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**New Best Friend**_

Andros and Cassie were walking around the ship tighter hand in hand thinking of how they could save Astronima and return her to being Karone.

"Hey!" shouts Cassie at Andros, "I got it!"

"Well? What is it?" he asked.

"Well I could go back onto the ship and..." she looked at Andros and she saw the look he gave her and said, "I mean WE could sneak onto the Dark Fortress and kidnap Astronima. Then bring her back here so Alpha can remove the wires in her brain so she can be herself again!" yells Cassie excitedly. She couldn't wait to get Karone back. Before she went back onto the Dark Fortress to stop the course of a meteor and got turned evil again she and Karone had become REALLY good friends. Ashley was beginning to get a little jealous at how much time they were spending together.

_**Flashback: 2 weeks before Karone once again became Astronima**_

"_Hey!" shouts Karone running up behind Cassie._

"_Hey! Where have you been? I was beginning to…" she looked closely into her new friends face, "Ah… Zhane!" she said nodding her head approvingly. She once had a crush on Zhane but that had faded about a month or two ago. _

"_Ya. He's just so….So…" she began._

"_CUTE!" finished Cassie and they both began to laugh. Ashley was walking around the corner just leaving the bridge and heard her best friend Cassie talking to Karone. As Cassie and Karone passed she slipped behind them unnoticed as they continued to talk and walk._

"_I know! He just makes me soooo happy! He is really a great guy. Why would he go out with me especially after what I had done to everyone as Astronima." she stated looking down and watching her feet go one in front of the other._

"_Hey! Don't do that! YOU did NOT do those things Karone. It was Astronima not you. You are an amazing person. Why wouldn't he want to go out with you?" she said smiling at her best friend._

_Ashley was furious. Why is Cassie not hanging with me? Trying to comfort me? _

"_Thanks Cassie! You always know how to cheer me up! As well as others." said Karone smiling back at Cassie._

"_That's what Best Friends are for! Right?" said Cassie hugging Karone._

_What? What! Best Friend? I am Cassie's Best Friend, not Karone!_

"_Right!" agreed Karone as they rounded the corner and walked into Cassie's room._

"_Hey Karone want to go to the mall later? You need to learn some of the Earth customs. First lesson…..Shopping!" said Cassie smiling at Karone._

"_Sure! Why not? I want some new clothes for my dates with Zhane anyway." she laughed._

"_Cool…" she said as Karone entered her room behind her and the door shut silencing the rest of their conversation._

_Ashley was so hurt she ran to her room and cried. "Cassie and Karone hadn't even noticed me walking behind them, and Cassie had replaced me as her best friend._

_**End Flashback**_

"Great idea Cassie!" said Andros thanking his girlfriend with a kiss.

"I know!" she said laughing cockily.

"Let's GO!" he yelled grabbing her arm gently and pulling her behind. They had to get that plan into action so he could have his sister back and soon.

**Soooooo? What did you guys think? Was it good? I hope so. And to all the people who love Cassie and Ashley as best friends don't worry Ashley WAS NOT replaced as a friend. She just assumed so cool down. Next chapter will be up soon! I think this story is finally nearing its end :( Oh well I am going to finish it within the next few chaps. I will try to make it go out with a happy ending. I may or may NOT make a sequel. **


	9. The Intruders

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Intruders**_

"Wow." says Ashley looking at Cassie, "Man that is a great Idea! Way to go Cass."

"Thanks!" says Cassie looking at her friend Ash, "I can't wait to see her again."

"Oh. Yah I guess." says Ash looking to the floor.

"Come on Ash. We've been through this! Yes she is ONE of my best friends but you are MY BFF." smiled Cassie at her BFF Ash.

"You're right. Sorry." she smiled apologetically at her friend.

"It's fine. Now back to the plan!" says Cassie going over to the controls to stand by Alpha and Andros.

_**Flashback: After Cassie finds Ashley crying in her room**_

"_Hey Ash? Do you…" Cassie sees Ashley and runs over. "Ash are you ok? What's wrong." asked Cassie worriedly looking her friend over._

"_I'm fine!" cried Ashley and then sniffled. "Just leave me alone."_

_Cassie looked hurt and Ashley felt bad. 'What why do I feel bad? She's the one that hurt me!'_

"_No I will NOT! And you are NOT fine Ashley. I've known you for a while now and I can tell when you are not fine and when you lie to me! I'm your best friend! Please Ashley tell me the TRUTH! What's wrong?" said Cassie looking into her friends eyes and forcing Ash to do the same._

"_FRIEND! You are the one that traded me in as a best friend for Karone! How could you do that Cassie? HOW?" burst Ashley into a new set of tears._

_Cassie was in shock. She just looked at Ashley with a blank face and her mouth wide open. Now she understood you Ashley was crying._

"_Look at me Ash. Please?" said Cassie as Ashley looked into her eyes. "I promise you I did NOT replace you! You are and will ALWAYS be my best friend. But I can also have another best friend and that is Karone. I want us ALL to be friends. BEST friends." said Cassie finally._

_Ashley looked into her friends eyes with shock. 'She didn't replace me? Did I just jump to a stupid conclusion and get all worked up for nothing?'_

"_I'm sorry. I just thought…"_

"_Thought what?" interrupted Cassie._

"_Well I saw you talking to Karone outside the Bridge, and I followed you guys but you didn't even notice me! Then you asked Karone to go to the Mall. Cassie that's our thing!" she said._

"_So we can share it with Karone. So now back to what I came in here to ask, do you want to go to the mall with us Ashley?" asked Cassie._

"_Yah. Sure!" said Ashley hugging Cassie. "Thanks. And I'm sorry about"_

"_Hey! Don't be, It was an honest mistake. Ash you know I can't stay made at you." she interrupted again hugging her friend back. "Now let's get our Shop on!"_

_**End Flashback**_

A few hours later the plan was set and Andros and Cassie decided to head on out to the Dark Fortress tonight. So that come tomorrow morning Karone would be back on the ship, ready to have the wire removed from her brain.

"Well?" asked Andros to Cassie. "All set?"

"Yah. Let's go get Karone back!" responded Cassie.

They jump on to their Galaxy Gliders after saying goodbye to everyone. Then they were on their way to the Dark Fortress. It would take about 30 minutes to reach it, so they decided to talk.

"So Andros I've been meaning to ask you something." said Cassie looking ahead to watch space.

"What is it Cassie?" asked Andros worried.

"Well….. I wanted to know why you thought my 'ALMOST' death was your fault, and why you insisted to be the one to save me." said Cassie glancing at Andros trough her helmet.

"Well," began Andros. "we were a team, you and me when we all split up to find the missing people in the hidden city. And when I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings you pushed me out of the way, and you took my fate. And from then on I always thought that it was my fault. So when I found out that you were alive and the monster challenged me to fight for you, I did. I made it MY responsibility to be the one to save you. I mean I was the one that got you there in the first place." he said looking ahead at the stars. They were almost to the Dark Fortress.

"Andros, you were never to blame! I'm sorry you felt that way, but it isn't true. You did the best you could to try and save me, and that is all I could have asked for." she said staring into his eyes as he turned to face her. "But I am glad it was you who saved me."

"Really? Thanks Cassie. You see that is one of the reasons I love you so much." he said smiling at her trough his helmet but Cassie could still see it if she looked really closely.

"Hey," said Cassie looking ahead "where here!"

Andros looked ahead just in time to see the Dark Fortress appear out of nowhere. 'Wow' he thought 'That is Amazing!'

They then speed up toward the ships hanger that was visible to them and snuck aboard.

*******Meanwhile*******

"Princess?" asked Eclipter entering Astronimas' room.

"Yes Eclipter?" asked Astronima.

"Princess. Dark Specter would like to know what you're next move is." said Eclipter.

"Well then let us go talk to him." she said leaving her room, toward the communications area.

*******Meanwhile*******

"Cassie over here!" whispered Andros, pointing toward the communications room.

"OK!" she whispered. "I'm coming."

Just then she stepped on an invisible sencer and Alarms went off.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" said the voice of the alarm.

"Oh shoot!" said Cassie.

"Cassie quick over here, they are coming!" he said grabbing her arm as gently as he could when he was in such a rush. He pulled her into a dark and empty room.

"This way!" shouted a voice. "They are here somewhere I can sense it."

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! R&R please.**


	10. End of Astronima

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**End of Astronima**_

"Cassie?" Andros whispered in the dark trying to find her. "Cassie? Where are you?" he asked feeling around.

"I'm here." she whispered back. Hey finally found her hand in the dark and grabbed it leading her away. "Andros, where are we going?" asked Cassie.

"Hold on! You'll see." he said continuing on, finding a doorway leading out into another hall.

"Andros?" asked Cassie a bit scared she recognized this room it was where she was held and starved and much more.

Andros heard her fear and put his arm around her comfortingly as he said, "Cassie its OK I won't let you go! I promise."

"I believe you but…. This is where I was," she began.

"I think there over here." shouted a voice Cassie most defiantly recognized.

Andros quickly pulled her along to the side and into a cell. Now Cassie was even more frightened this was _the_ cell. She began shaking in his arms he held her close to him. He would _not_ let her go, _not l_ose her again.

"Shhhh. Cassie its fine. You're OK, I promise! I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." he looked down into her frightened eyes. When he looked into her eyes he knew in an instant she had been through a _lot_ more than she had lead him and the others to believe. She was now shacking uncontrollably know matter how hard he tried to comfort her.

"Cassie. What happened to you? Please you have to tell me. I want to help!" he said.

Cassie looked up into his eyes and knew it was the truth but how could she tell him? _She_ still couldn't believe it to be true.

"Cassie?" he said looking behind her. "Let's finish this later. But for right now let's get Astronima and get out of here."

She was still holding his hand and shacking as they left. They headed down the many corridors and found the control room. They had heard talking coming from inside and stopped behind a pillar to watch and listen. Astronima was talking to Dark Specter about the final plan to take the earth and destroy the rangers.

When the meeting had finally ended and everyone left but Astronima, they jumped out from behind the pillar and grabbed her.

"Hey!" she turned to see the red and pink ranger. "Let me go! Eclipter they are in here! HELP!"

Andros put a hand over her mouth and grabbed her upper body, while Cassie grabbed the bottom. They took her back down the corridors and hopped onto their Galaxy Gliders. Astronima was on the back of Cassie's Glider tied up to make sure she wouldn't escape.

They left the hanger and sped back out into space towards there Mega Ship.

Andros then looked over at Cassie to see she was still shaking a bit. _What could have happened to her back there?_ he thought.

"Cassie?" he asked gently. "Cassie? Are you OK? What's wrong?"

She looked over at him and thought _I didn't think we'd end up finding that room. Oh I just want to forget!_

She looked up at him seeing that he still wanted an answer and said, "I'll tell you later after Karone is back. OK? I promise."

He nodded at her and looked ahead.

*******Meanwhile*******

"Princess? Princess! Where are you my dear one?" asked Eclipter running into the room where he had heard his dearest Princess scream.

No answer.

*******Meanwhile*******

20 minutes later they were back on the ship, Astronima still struggling and Cassie still shaking.

"Over here Andros!" said Alpha. "We are all set up."

Andros brought over a kicking and screaming Astronima, they had removed the binds around her so that it wouldn't screw with the machine.

"Let me go! You hear me! LET ME GO!" screamed Astronima. "How _DARE_ you come and kidnap me off my own SHIP!"

"Alpha please start the machine." asked TJ wanting Astronima to shut up.

"Alrighty then it is set. Commencing procedure." said the small robot turning on the machine.

"WHAT! NO LET ME GO!" she screamed again trying to get up but was pushed back down and quickly tied up again.

A few minutes later there was no screaming and yelling, or an evil Astronima but a good Karone.

She smiled up at her friends and said, "Thanks guys. You saved me again."

Cassie and Andros ran up to give her a hug. Astronima could see a bit of fear in her eyes and knows why. She was the one that caused this fear the one who betrayed her best friend.

"Cassie I…." she began but was cut off buy Cassie.

"Don't," she said looking at Andros and the team indicating they didn't know. "It wasn't you Karone. It was Astronima. So don't be sorry we are just glad you are back.

Astronima nodded but knew deep in her heart that she wasn't totally forgiven she had crossed the line. She had done a _terrible_ thing to her. _Why…_ she thought, _Why did I do that to her? She has always been kind to me and is the one true best friend I have ever had and how did I repay her…_

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. And as always R&R. TNX!**


	11. The Phantom

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Phantom**_

_**Flashback: The cell Cassie was held in**_

"_Hahaha! Looks like you have a new cell mate. You may know him; he came to save you but failed. Ha! He was captured instead." he said moving aside reveling none other than the Phantom Ranger, the one she was so intrigued by but thought he left her after he left when he was injured leaving a message saying: I'll be alright Cassie. Please….don't forget me. I'll see you soon._

_But she never saw him again after that and it was 9 months ago, and he never came back for her._

_Cassie gasped at the sight of him. He was weak and limping. Eclipter pushed him into the cell were he fell to the ground immediately._

"_NO! Phantom can you hear me? Please it's me Cassie! Remember?" she asked him pulling his head onto her lap and looked into his helmet. He didn't respond._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she screamed she was beginning to cry now._

"_Aww! Don't cry pinky. We just took his crystal that's all." said Eclipter laughing._

_Cassie looked down and saw that it was missing. No wonder? She thought, He can't survive without it._

_She looked up at Eclipter and yelled, "Give it back! He can't survive without it." She got up and ran toward him but Eclipter took his sword and slashed her in the stomach sending her flying back into the cell a bloody mess. She could barely move now. She broke a few ribs on contact with the cell wall and slapping her arm on it, then dropping to the ground and landing badly on her left foot and spraining it._

_She tried to get up and screamed in pain she feel back to the ground smacking her head against the cell wall. Eclipter laughed and walked out._

_Phantom woke up the seeing Cassie's body slide to the left falling to the floor a blood pool had already formed around her._

_He screamed, "CASSIE!" and got to his feet running over to her. He picked up her head putting it in his lap, looking around to find something anything to tend to her wounds._

_Phantom placed his hand on her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. He found a towel in the corner of the cell and placed it to her stomach and tying it there. _

_Cassie was beginning to stir and Phantom was getting weaker._

_Cassie woke up looking into the mask of the guy she once loved._

"_Phantom?" he heard her whisper._

"_Cassie! Don't talk you're ok. I'm here." he said looking down at her beautiful face._

_She tried to get up but winced in pain and screaming immediately as she fell back down. Phantom caught her before her head would have smacked the ground._

"_Don't do that Cassie. Your hurt." he spoke soothingly. She nodded._

_Just the Astronima strolls in and sees them. "Aww! How sweet you saying your goodbye pink ranger!"_

_Cassie tries to get up but again winces and screams at the pain. Astronima laughed and called on for some Quanitrons to grab her. _

_As they came for her Phantom jumped between them yelling, "NO!" and attacking them._

"_No Phantom!" shouts Cassie, "Don't!"_

_But she too late: He jumps in for an attack on her but she is one step ahead and beats him to it using her staff to bring him down. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouts Cassie muscling up all her strength to run to him. When she reaches him she collapse by his head taking in her knees._

_He looks up at her and says, "I'm sorry Cassie that I didn't come sooner, I should have and I never got to tell you…." He grabs his side gasping for breath._

_Cassie is crying as she looks down at him and says, "No! Please, Please don't leave me! I'm begging you don't!"_

_He reaches up and wipes a tear from her cheek and says, "That I love you!" he finishes._

_She looks down at him and cries saying, "I love you too! So please don't leave me! I need you!"_

"_You are strong Cassie! You can and you will go on. You will find someone to love you as much as I do and love him as much as me. I have always loved you. Be strong for me, and never forget me. I'll see you again someday!" he says taking his last breath and his hand hits the floor._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please! PLEASE! Wake up don't leave me! I need you, I love you!" she cries into his chest. "I never even got to know who you were."_

_Astronima laughs and walks away leaving Cassie crying with a dead Phantom her love dead in her arms._

**SOOOOO! How did I do? I cried making this chapter. I felt her pain and can only hope you guys did as well. Next chap WILL be up soon. R&R as always!**


	12. Cassie Tells All

**Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Cassie Tells All**_

"Cassie?" asked Andros walking into Cassie's room to see if she was alright. She had run from the bridge crying when Astronima brought up….

"Huh?" asked Cassie snapping from her thoughts about the Phantom and Astronima and wipping her tears so he couldn't see.

"Cassie, I was just wondering if we could talk about what happened on the Dark Fortress yesterday. Why did you just run off crying like that? Are you ok? What happened to in that room that had you so freaked out?" he asked worriedly staring at Cassie.

"Well….. I um… I just…." Cassie stopped beginning to cry again, unable to continue the memory too painful to remember yet again.

She had turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see her like that but he did. He reached out his hand and gently grabbed her face to turn it to face her.

"Cassie, Please tell me. I am here for you. I love you. You know that right?" he asked looking into her sad deep brown eyes.

She looked back at him and saw his concern and nodded. "Yah I do Andros. Really! It's just…. On that ship I….." she started crying again and Andros pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright! You don't have to tell me, but I'd like it if you did." he replied.

"I do though. It is just so… Painful to think about! I mean….. I… I… Andros when I was there in that cell…. Well Phantom came to rescue me and he….. He…." Cassie bowed her head seeing it flash across her mind feeling that pain all over again. She just wanted it to go away. But how could it? She watched the man she looked sacrifice himself to save her!

"He what?" asked Andros gently.

"DIED! Astronima was going to kill me and he jumped in front of me and the Quanitrons and destroyed them. Then he went after her and she shot him down with her staff and killed him right in front of ME!" said Cassie burying her head into Andros' chest letting the tears fall freely.

Andros looked down at the girl he loved with such pain and sadness on his face. He hated seeing her in pain it was weird but it's true. He could feel her pain and he knew that he felt it because _she _is the one he truly loves. _We are meant to be together. _He thought.

"Oh Cassie! I'm so sorry. I know you really loved him. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like seeing that! But I am here for you. I will always be, because…." he began. She looked at him urging him to go on. "I can't and _WONT _live without you. You are my heart and soul. Without you I am nothing for I am and will _always _be '_**Broken Without You'.**_"

Cassie stared up into eyes and saw that he spoke the truth and she felt it. She felt the _exact _same way, and said "I can't and _WONT _live without you. You are my heart and soul. Without you I am nothing for I am and will _always _be '_**Broken Without You'.**_ I love you Andros. You have really helped me begin to see the real me. You are something special, a different special than the Phantom. 'Cause I know you will always be there for me just as I will for you. Thank you for giving me hope. You are my light and I'll love you forever." she said hugging him and planting a gentle but passionate kiss on his soft pink lips, and thought_ maybe the Phantom was right I did find someone to love me more than him and I found someone to love more than him. But still I am hoping to see him again and thank him for pointing me on my way to my lovers' arms. I will always love him in some small way I will still love him but not anywhere near the way I do Andros._

_**The End**_

**Sooooo? What did you guys think of the ending? I hope you liked it! I do, but to be honest this story did not end the way I thought it would. But I still am very satisfied with it.**

**Thank You to all who commented on this story and stayed with it till the end. If any of you want to request a story they want me to make for them PM me and I will try to make it. Thanks again.**


End file.
